Digimew
by mewmewwinx
Summary: After a few attacks to the Digi-Destined's home town, the Mew's come to check it out, but what will happen when Zoey and the Mew's meet the life of Davis and the Digimon? Warning, OOC-ness. MY FIRST FANFIC! Using English names!


Hi I hope you like my fic, Sorry if it's a little rushed, or to detailed. It's my first one. I'm not to good at making separate chapters, so this might be a little long. I will update when I can my birthday's coming up and things are a little crazy. Please read and review. This is in the POV's of mainly Zoey and Davis.

_**Disclaimer- (This is my first Disclaimer so it's a little boring) I do NOT own Digimon and/or TMM/MMP Sadly, I don't know who each is owned by, so could someone PLEASE tell me? Some OOC-ness,(I think that means I change their personalites a bit, I don't know.**_

* * *

Digimew

Zoey's POV

I was in the car with my friends Eliot, Wesley, Corina, Bridget, Kikki, and Renee. We were driving to Kanto**(A/N: I can't remember where he lives)** to visit my cousin Davis... Ok not really, I'm amazed you bought it for so long. The real reason is we're going to scan the area. Dren and his stupid alien friends, have been sighted along with a few predisites, that seem to disappear into thin air, Eliot thinks it's another mew. Anyway, we finally pulled into Davis's driveway, my Aunt was nice enough to let us stay with her, but girls and boys have seprate rooms, execept me and Davis." Everyone out!" Eliot called, opening our door, how sweet. Bridget got out and Eliot closed the door, I take it back. I got out and slapped the back of his head." Meany, You hurt my nose!" " Oh suck it up." That deserves punishment. I pushed him onto the grass, soaking him with the sprinkler." Hey!" He yelled, drops of water running down his face." Oh suck it up." I grabbed my bag, and walked to the door. I put my hand up to knock and the door flew open, making me punch Aunt Lily." Oh Aunt Lily I'M SO SORRY!" " Quite alright, my fault for taking out the trash." Eliot walked up soaking wet." Hi I'm Eliot." Aunt Lily looked up." Zoey push you into the sprinkler?" " Yep." " I'll get you towel." " Thanks." Aunt Lily walked inside and Davis ran out." ZOEY!" He said, tackling me." ACK!" We fell down, luckly on the grass not covered by the sprinklers." DAVIS!" I hugged him." HI!" Kikki hopped on us." OW!" " I'm Kikki!" " Davis." " Nice to meet you David!" " Davis." " Davis!" " Pay no attention to the girl sinking into the ground!" After I got up Davis showed us our rooms. Eliot and Wesley in one, Renee and Corina, Bridget and Kikki, and me and Davis." I'll be down stairs." " Okay."

"Zoey lunch!" Davis called." Coming!" I bounced down the stairs, my ponytails flapping around." What's for lunch?" I asked as soon as was in the living room. " Don't know." Davis said sitting next to Kikki, peeling a banana. Kikki, being half monkey, grabbed the banana." Hey!" "My banana!" " Get your own!" Davis grabbed the banana and tugged, as well as Kikki." Give it back!" " Never!" Crazy monkey girl pulled harder." Kikki let go of the banana." "OKAY!" Kikki let go and sent Davis tumbling." Hehe! My banana!" Kikki grabbed the banana and ran up stairs, Davis chasing her. I sighed and walked into the kitchen." Hey what's for lunch." I said looking at Wesley, who was cooking." Hi Zoey." " Hey Wesley, what's for lunch?" " Fish." " YAY!" " It'll be done in bout 5 minutes, can you get everyone down here?" "Sure!" I ran up stairs, passing Davis and Kikki wrestling over the banana." STOP!" I took the banana and broke in in half, handing each person a piece." There now go downstairs."

Everyone waited as Wesley brought out the fish." Wesley, as much as I love fish," Corina started." I think it's a little under done." She said picking up a raw fish." Oh I guess it didn't cook through. You want something else?" " Oh no, that's ok, I haven't touched mine yet, I'll trade." I said trading plates with Corina." Thanks Zoe." " You want something else Zoey? I could make you a salad." " No thanks, I like it like this anyway." I bit into the raw fish." That can't be healthy." Davis said a little disgusted." Don't worry I have a strong immune system." " Okay. So who's up for going to the park af-" Davis was cut off by Mini Mew enlarging." DANGER DANGER! PREDISITE ALERT! PREDISITE ALERT! IN THE PARK COME ON ZOEY!" Mini Mew tried to pull me away." Hey what's that?" Davis asked." Uh just my... phone." " You have a flying phone?" " Uh Eliot ran over it when we left the only way he could get it to work was if it looked like this." " Okay, What's a Predisite?" " Nothing it's just my ringtone!" " Hm okay. Th-" Davis's phone rang." Hello?" " What! I'll be right there!" " Gotta go!" He ran upstairs.

* * *

Davis's POV

" Veemon!" Veemon popped out of the closet." Huh?" " Digimon leak come on!" " OK!" I took out my digivice." Veemon DIGITIZE!" Veemon turned into a data stream and was pulled into the digivice." Ready boss!" I grabbed my pack and digi-egg of courage." Let's go!"

* * *

Zoey's POV

Davis ran down the stairs and out the door." Let's go girls!" " We'll stay here, in case you're Aunt comes back." Thanks!" I ran out the door." PREDISITE ALERT!" " I heard you the first time Mini Mew!" When we entered the park we saw people running away. Either the hot dog's here are really bad or we've found our Predisite!" We ran to the center of the park, where there was a HUGE Predisite." Woah." " Big." " Hey It's a bird!" " No that's clearly a rat!" " Girls!" " Sorry!" " Let's do this!" I didn't notice as Davis and his friends ran up." POWER PENDANTS MEWTAMORPHASIS!"

" Mew Mew Style Mew Mew Grace Mew Mew Power In Your Face!" " ZOEY?" I turned around and saw Davis." D-DAVIS!" I studered." I can explain!" " Really?" " Alright maybe not, but whatever, JUST GET OUT OF HERE! IT'S NOT SAFE!" " We're not going anywhere." Davis pulled out what looked like a pocket watch.

* * *

Davis's POV

I pulled out my digvice." DAVIS A WATCH ISN'T GOING TO HELP! I ALREADY KNOW WHAT TIME IT IS!" " It's not a watch!" I turned towards the others." Do it!"** " WORMMON DIGITIZE!" " GATOMON DIGITIZE!" " HAWKMON DIGITIZE!" " PATAMON DIGITIZE!" " ARAMADILLAMON DIGITIZE!" " AGUMON DIGITIZE!" " GABUMON DIGITIZE!" " BIYOMON DIGITIZE!" " TENTOMON DIGITIZE!" " PALMON DIGITIZE!" " GOMAMON DIGITIZE!" " VEEMON! DIGITIZE!"** Everyone's digimon appeared infront of them. " READY GUYS?" " READY!" Our Digivice's made a screching noise.

**" AGUMON DIGIVOLVE TO GREYMON!" " GABUMON DIGIVOLVE TO GARURUMON!" " BIYOMON DIGIVOLVE TO BIRDRAMON!" " TENTOMON DIGIVOLVE TO KABUTERIMON!" " PALMON DIGIVOLVE TO TOGEMON!" " GOMAMON DIGIVOLVE TO IKKAKUMON!"**

I took out my digi-egg with some of the others." Armor digivolve!" I tossed up the egg.**" WORMMON DIGIVOLVE TO STINGMON!" "HAWKMON ARMOR DIGIVOLVE TO SHURIMON! THE SAMURAI OF PURITY!" " ARAMADILLAMON ARMOR DIGIVOLVE TO DIGMON! THE DRILL OF POWER!" " PATAMON ARMOR DIGIVOLVE TO PEGASUSMON! FLYING HOPE!" "GATOMON ARMOR DIGIVOLVE TO NEFERTIMON! THE ANGEL OF LIGHT!" " VEEMON ARMOR DIGIVOLVE TO FLAMEDRAMON! THE FIRE OF COURAGE!"**

I looked at my cousin. She was in a tree, clinging on for dear life." It's ok they won't hurt you!" " I know that dang Squirrel-" " Rat!" "Bird!" " That dang PREDISITE, through me up here, and I can't get down!" " What do you mean Predisite, that's clearly a Digimon!" " A what?" " A digital creature that leaked into our world!" " I don't have a clue what you're talking about just get me down from here!" " OK OK." " Pegususmon?" " Got it." A flying horse in armor flew up and I jumped on it's back." OW!" " OH SORRY MY CLAWS WERE OUT!" " AAAAAHHH!" Renee went flying, and Corina after her." Kikki was knocked into the lizard with the flame painted armor, and Bridget was riding the Predisite like a broncho." " Girls!" I jumped of the horse in mid air." HA!" I landed on my feet, right in front of Davis." ZOEY! YOU HAVE A TAIL!" " I know and ears to! Now think you could distract that thing?" Suddenly the ground shook and I was standing on top of a huge mole.**" ZOEY ZOEY! DIGIMON ALERT DIGIMON ALERT!"** " YOU MEAN THE MOLE?" " It's a Drimogemon!" " A WHAT?" " Giant mole." " Oh." " Flame Fist!" The mole shook and dropped into his hole. I jump off just in time." Thanks."

" Yo Bird Brain! Incoming!" I looked up and saw Corina flying over. She let go of Renee, who landed on the Predisite. " TAMBOURINE TRENCH!" The ground shook and the Predisite was stunned. Renee grabbed Bridget and they jumped off. " Good going girls!" " Heart Arrow!" " Combat Casstenets!" " Purple Dagger!" " Tambourine Trench!" The attacks hit the Predisite." ZOEY NOW!" " RIGHT!" I retrived my strawberry bell from my tail, my glove glowed and I put the bell infront. There was a blast of air and I flew up, Spinning around my attack charged." Strawberry Bell! FULL POWER!" The gem lit up and I fired at the Predisite.

The monster turned back into it's original form, and Mini Mew ate the Predisite." Hey look it was a Bird!" "And a Rat!" " Two animals in one Predisite? I'll have to tell Wesley." " But first, look out!" I was smashed into Davis, making us fall over." Stand back!" " Why not sit back I'm to tired to stand." " Alright."

Davis's POV

" Fire Rocket!" Flamedramon crashed into the digimon." Spiking Strike!" Stingmon shot spikes from it's arms." Nefertimon and Pegasusmon stood next to eachother." Golden Noose!" Digmon spun his nose and ran at the digimon." Gold Rush!" Shurimon threw two of his Shurikens." Double Star!" The digimon blew apart, the data stream flying into my digivice. Everyone de-digivolved, and digitized into their partners digivice.

" AW WE MISSED IT?" I turned around, Takato and the Tamers were behind us." Sorry." " What was it?" " A Drimogemon." " OH COME ON YOU KNOW I LIKE THOSE!" " Well you should have got here faster!" " I had to ditch my folks."

Zoey's POV

I watched as Davis fought with some boy." So what's with the animal girls."." WE HAVE NAMES!" Corina shouted. I spoke up before it got to crazy." And we aren't animals, well not all the time." I help out my pendant." MEWTAMORPHIS DEACTIVATE!" In a flash we were normal again." Hey, Isn't that your cousin?" " Yep, Don't feel bad, I just found out a few minutes ago." " EEK!" I looked at one of the girls next to Davis." What's wrong?" " MOUSE!" All the girls screamed, except the Mews. I looked at the rat from earlier." That's a rat." " ACK EVEN WORSE!" The girls jumped into the boys arms." It's just a rat, look." I picked it up, and my cat insticts kicked in, my ears coming out. I dropped the rat and chased it around the park." ZOEY! COME BACK!" I suddenly bump into someone, Eliot, just my luck. POOF!

I walk back to the girls, with Eliot." Sometimes I seriously hate being a Mew." I looked up at Bridget. My tail swinging behind me." Did that cat just talk?" " No... I put on a top hat and danced the Irish jig to oprea music, YES I TALKED!." " Zoey?" Eliot asked." Yes?" " Shut Up." " Meany!" " Stupid." I hissed and jumped into Bridget's arms." Hey don't you have to kiss me to change back?" " No I refuse to!" " Fine stay a cat." He said transforming back." Luckily I have time limit." " Stupid, Fat, Mean, Ugly, Can't do anything for himself, No good-" Eliot grabbed me bye the coller." Can't...Breath!" He put me down, leaning into kiss me. At the last second I sensed in his mouth." GROSS!" He pulled back." HaHaHaHaHaHaHaHa!" He grabbed a cup from a water dispenser." Think that's funny?" He poured water all over me." ACK!" Bridget dropped me and banged on her boyfriend's head." Stupid!" She marched away." Bridget WAIT!" Eliot ran after her.

I looked at all the boys and jumped into the arms of the only one with out a girl in his arms." Zoey!" I popped my head up and pecked his lips." Now drop me quick!" I was thrown across the park. POOF! I changed back." You are SO lucky I'm part cat." I said landing next to Corina." Ya and you aren't so lucky that I have a girlfriend!" " Oh, oops." " Ya, oops." The boy marched off." SORRY!" " ZOEY WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT KISSING RANDOM BOYS?" " That I shouldn't." " EXACTALLY!" " I pouted and fell on my butt."

* * *

**Sorry if it's a little short, or messed up, I haven't watched Digimon, or TMM/MMP for a while, But I have to wrap it up my grandmother dropped a glass bowl, or maybe it was 2 sounded like 2, and it broke, I'll update soon!**


End file.
